Ghost of his Rose
by Mystic-Dragon-chick
Summary: The Doctor has had to live through so much. But did he do it alone? Or has the stress finaly gotten to him? Doctor/Rose. I live and breath R&R :p and yes it is a song fic... sorry.
1. Story

_Ghost of his Rose_

Summary: The Doctor has had to live through so much hardship. Did he go through it alone?

Pairing: Doctor/Rose. My brain sees things no other way!

Disclaimer: Sadly, for me that is, I don't own anything to do with TV. Really. I don't even own a TV!!! But I own a LapTop if that's anything to you :-p

AN: This song has been at me for about three months straight, and I have been ignoring it for just as long... well until now that is. You see, I like songs that are a little more subtle, but eh, when your muse is holding you at the tip of a very pointy stick what can you do but comply... Enjoy!

DOCTOROSEDOCTOROSEDOCTOROSE

It had been a month, to the day, since the battle of canary warf, and still his sleep was restless. He tossed and turned for nights on end never finding the closure his mind obviously sought. Sighing loudly he turned over again...

He found himself in a vibrant and completely forgin landscape. A rich green valley with a stream of deep blue running with prufect curves, almost as if planned, through the middle. This place seemed too kept to be natural and yet it did not have the feeling of a man made area. 'Not to mention the stightly etherial feel' the Doctor thought absently as he began to explore.

He rounded a bend and there she was. The one who had haunted his dreams for so long. She sat by the stream and looked up at his approach. The sad smile on her face, only a ghost of the one he was use to seeing there. As he neared he noticed a small flash of white in her hand. She stood and held it out to him..

_She would say...  
"Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."_

As he reached her, her eyes began to glow gold, a single tear trailing down her cheek. His attempt to brush away her tear was met with nothing but air, the only thing left was a small white rose, that fluttered to ground. Stooping to pick it up, the Doctor brought it to his nose, it held her scent...

DOCTORWHO

It was a week, to the day, after he had found out that the Daleks were not, in fact, destroyed as he had thought and once again he spent the nights tossing and turning.

'No, no, they survive, always, I lose everything!' moaning he rolled over, burring his face in his pillow...

Sighing, he opened his eyes to see her above him outlined by the canopy of the tree. Her eyes held the same wonder he saw when he showed her the end of the earth, or better yet, the simple idea of apple grass, no matter where he took her they always held the same sparkle of wonder. She smiled and a breeze rustled through the amber leaves around them bringing with it the smell of apple grass. He chuckled as she got to her feet and danced around in the falling leaves to a song only she could hear. With her hair blowing out wildly over her shoulders she looked so beautiful, so innocent and he loved her...

_  
When she would say...  
"Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."  
_

She had stopped spinning and looked at him where he sat. A gentle smile graced her face as her eyes glowed gold and, once again, she was gone with a breeze that carried a shower of white rose petals. The Doctor smiled.

DOCTORWHO

It was the night after and he could still see the pyre flames every time he closed his eyes. Now he really was alone. Even after all he had done over time, not to mention the last year, the Doctor never wanted it to end this way. Dispar gripped him as he screwed his eyes close and curled into a ball...

He felt her hand brush against his face, asking for his attention. Slowly he turned his weary eyes toward her, she was caring and giving, her eyes telling him how sorry she was. And for a while he accepted it, he needed it, and she understood, she always did, and then she smiled. It was the smile she had for him after they pulled through when they were sure they wouldn't. The smile that said 'I'm glad I came with you. No matter what, I wouldn't have missed it for the world' and it reminded him that he wasn't always alone. They stood together, hand in hand 'it always fit so well' the Doctor thought, glancing at their hands before his eyes fixed on Rose's face. She smiled and nodded her agreement, causing him to grin back.

They stood that way until the sun started to set behind her head. Finally she moved, taking a step back she searched his face. He understood her question and, although his smile dimmed a little, he nodded his consent. Her eyes sparkled as she flashed 'his' smile again, taking another step she let their hands fall apart before turning and dissolving into the setting sun like a ray of light. He took in the sight and would remember it, forever...

_He'd hear her say...  
"Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of meI love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."_

DOCTORWHO

It was one year, to the day, after he said goodbye to Rose. The Doctor had been sleeping a bit better of late. Sometimes his mind was able to conjure up an image of the valley, with its stream, and the amber tree, but he could never seem to find her. Despite being aware that something like that would have usually annoyed him he found, when he was walking in the valley, that he didn't mind. It was so calm, so peaceful there and, sometimes, when he found himself under the tree at sunset again, there would be a fresh white rose waiting for him, which despite the fact that he knew it was a dream, made the Doctor smile. Today he woke to the unique smell of white roses and apple grass as the TARDIS sang along with the tune he only knew in his dreams.

DOCTOROSEDOCTOROSEDOCTOROSE

AAN: This is from the Blackmore's Night song Ghost of a Rose. Look it up. Well worth it!

AAAN: (Another Annoying Authors Note)SO was she there, in his dream, or was it just all in his head????? let me know what you think. R&R cause you love me :p


	2. Lyrics

AN: I thought I would add the lyrics to the song so the story made a little more sence :D

So yeh usual disclaimer: I dont own this song, just thought it was nifty and wanted the share :p

Ghost of a Rose- Blackmore's night

_The valley green was so serene  
In the middle ran a stream so blue...  
A maiden fair, in despair, once had met her true love there and she told him...  
She would say...  
"Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."_

_Her eyes believed in mysteries  
She would lay amongst the leaves of amber  
Her spirit wild, heart of a child, yet gentle still and quiet and mild and he loved her...  
When she would say...  
"Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."_

_When all was done, she turned to run  
Dancing to the setting sun as he watched her  
And ever more he thought he saw  
A glimpse of her upon the moors forever  
He'd hear her say...  
"Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."_

AAN: Hope that helped some :D


End file.
